Invader Zim Goes To The Movies!
by The Absconding One
Summary: *scratches head* I think the title explains it all. I go to the movies, and I drag Zim and Dib along with me. Insanity ensues.


Invader Zim Goes to the movies!  
By Lady Amy  
  
Welcome, one and all, to this little piece of insanity that I like to call 'Invader Zim Goes to The Movies!' This is a humor fic, which is a first for me. It's also not a song fic, which is another first.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters all belong to the wonderful and talented Jhohan Vasquez. I promise to return them in one piece and only slightly singed.  
-----  
  
Lady Amy: *sauntering into movie theater with large tub of popcorn* Well guys, here we are. Where do you want to sit?  
  
*Zim and Dib are dragged in. Both are tied up, and both have duct-tape across their mouths.*  
  
Zim/Dib: Mmmm muftph mmmmmmmm.....   
  
Lady Amy: How about over there? *silence* Okay then, how about over there? *more silence* How 'bout right here? *again, silence* Yah, right here looks good.  
  
*Lady Amy, Zim and Dib sit down, and Lady Amy unties Zim and Dib and removes their gags. Both start yelling obscenities at her*  
  
Dib: You little ^&$*&! You told me that this was a Mysterious Mysteries convention!   
  
Zim: You stinking little human earthworm! How dare you trick us into coming to this dark, torture chamber!   
  
Dib: Oh look, is poor little Zimmy afraid of the dark?   
  
Zim: No!  
  
Dib: *snicker*   
  
Lady Amy: Quiet, both of you! The previews are on!   
  
Announcer Person: Coming soon, to a theater near you.  
  
Spooky Voice: **They're coming.**  
  
Dib: Who's coming?  
  
Zim: No, what's coming. Who's going.   
  
Dib: Who's going where?  
  
Zim: Who's going to see this movie.  
  
Lady Amy: SHUT UP! Both of you!  
  
Spooky Voice: **They're in your homes.  
**  
Dib: They're in my house? AHHHH!  
  
Spooky Voice:** They've taken over your television sets.  
  
**Gir: NOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
Lady Amy: Where did he come from?  
  
Spooky Voice: **And soon, they will conquer Earth.  
**  
Zim: Hey, that's my job!   
  
Dib: Not if I can help it.  
  
Spooky Voice: **They are...**  
  
Dib: Oh, the suspense is killing me.  
  
Spooky Voice: **The Munchkins!  
**  
Lady Amy: You gotta be kidding me.   
  
Dib: *snicker* Are they friends of yours, Zim?   
  
Zim: Grrrrrrrr...... That's it. *tackles Dib*  
  
Lady Amy: You guys, knock it off!  
  
Zim/Dib: Make us.  
  
Lady Amy: Remember who the author is here? I'm omnipotent over this fic.   
  
Spooky Voice: **On o6/o6/o6, they're coming.  
  
**Dib: Who's coming?  
  
Lady Amy: Don't start.  
  
Zim: So what movie is this anyway?  
  
Dib: 'Attack of the Killer Crab Puffs'.  
  
Zim: How did you know that?  
  
*on the screen, ten-foot tall letters flash 'Welcome to the movie,'Attack of the Killer Crab Puffs*  
  
Dib: Take a wild guess.  
  
Lady Amy: Quit it, the movie's starting.  
  
Narrator: And so, an hour passes. Zim and Dib are tortured endlessly due to the authors inability to write a good-  
  
Lady Amy: Ahem. *glares*  
  
Narrator: And so, an hour passes. Zim and Dib sit by and watch the movie, enjoying themselves and thanking the author profusely for bringing-  
  
Dib: What!   
  
Zim: *pulls out ray gun of some sort* Try again.  
  
Narrator: and so an hour passes. Zim and Dib just sit there, not really enjoying the movie much but acting like they do to please the author. Meanwhile, I go to find a new job working for some big telemarketing company.  
  
Lady Amy/Zim/Dib: That's better.  
  
Hero Guy: *on screen* Broomhilda, watch out!  
  
Broomhilda: Oh no, it's the killer cheese puffs!  
  
Hero Guy: .............  
  
*studio guy walks up to Broomhilda and whispers in her ear*  
  
Broomhilda: I mean, the killer crab puffs!  
  
Zim: Dum Dum Da...  
  
Dib: Zim, shut up. I'm trying to take a nap here.   
  
Zim: *throws popcorn at Dib* Take that.  
  
Dib: *throws popcorn at Zim* No, you take that.  
  
Zim: Stupid human earth crawling worm baby.  
  
Dib: Evil alien scumbag.  
  
Zim: Authors pet.  
  
Dib: That was low, you useless piece of green trash.   
  
Zim: Grrrrr....  
  
Gir: Yes master?

Zim: No, not you.  
  
Dib: Second rate invader!  
  
Zim: Am not!  
  
Dib. No, you're right. You're more like fifth rate.   
  
Zim: Why you little.....  
  
*a large scale popcorn war ensues*  
  
Zim: We settle this now, Dib! Mwahahahahaa!  
  
Dib: You're going down, you Irken reject!  
  
Lady Amy: SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!  
  
*silence, crickets can be heard chirping. Everyone in theater stares.*  
  
Zim/Dib: *point at Lady Amy*  
  
Lady Amy: Hehehehe.......Hi....  
  
*big guy with muscles comes up and grabs Lady Amy*  
  
Lady Amy: No! You can't do this to me! I'm the author darnit!   
  
Zim/Dib: *Wave goodbye, and then do a short victory dance* Ding dong, the witch is gone. The wicked witch, the wicked witch....   
  
Lady Amy: I'll get you for this! *big guy carries Lady Amy out of theater*  
  
Zim: Should we be worried about that?  
  
Dib: Nah, we have Nny on our side. That'll be enough to stop her.  
  
Zim: Oh yah.  
  
The End  
  
Spooky Voice: **Or is it?**


End file.
